


Droit du seigneur

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dark Thor, Dark!Thor, F/M, Medieval AU, Prima nocta, dark!fic, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: The king claims his right to the first night.Warnings: noncon, fingering, oral, cuckolding (i guess)This is dark!king!Thor x reader in an established relationship and explicit. 18+ only.
Relationships: Reader/Oc husband, Thor/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180





	Droit du seigneur

**Author's Note:**

> A medieval king Thor fic because I couldn’t help myself. Also because @lokislastlove is insatiable.
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what you think and a kudos <3

The tables filled quickly with the rowdy weddings guests. Some familiar, others strangers. Even a peasant’s wedding could draw the hungry and ale-starved for miles around. The lord had offered a boar for the event and roasted hare and chicken filled out the platters. It was a meal unlike any you expected at your very own wedding.

You sat at the head of the long table with your new husband, Garold. His father was a smith and he expected to take on the hammer when the time came. It was a step up for any farmer’s daughter. You wouldn’t have to work the land, nor would your children. They could learn their father’s craft or hope for a marriage even better than your own.

You were nervous. You had been for days. Garold was pleasant and sweet but to think tomorrow would see you as a real wife. It was a lot. You’d be a mother yourself soon enough just like the woman who had helped you into your dyed skirts that morning. The one who smiled at you through your vows as you looked around in doubt.

Garold squeezed your hand as it rested against the edge of the table. You dropped the morsel of chicken you’d forgotten about and smiled at him. He smiled back as you wiped your fingers on a cloth.

“Did I not tell you how splendid you look?” He asked.

“Only a dozen times,” You inhaled as you tried to settle your nerves. “Though I do not complain for it.” 

At the end of the third table, a group of men drank and shouted in ribaldry. Like many of the guests, you’d never seen them until that day. They’d be gone before the morning, you were certain. 

The sky dimmed and you fidgeted on the bench. Your father stood and called for the gifts; the last ritual of the day. Your mother came forward first, your dowry carefully announced and already awaiting you in your new homestead. Then Garold’s parents presented a set of silver dishes. Then several neighbours prized you with livestock and other homely goods. Several drifters offered their coin or some whittled figure.

The process was tedious and you found your voice hoarse from thanking your guests over and over. Garold yawned and shifted beside you. The tables weren’t so loud as before as the drink and time began to wear upon the diners as they picked at bare bones and the last dregs of ale.

A single figure walked up between the second and third table. He wore a plain black cloak and stood before you and your husband patiently. The crowd hushed as they noticed the wraith-like man.

Garold straightened up and nodded to the man. "Sir."

"My master did not want his gift to go forgotten," The man said as he pulled out a purse that jingled. "Gold and good tidings to the man and wife."

"Many thanks," Garold said as you smiled at the stranger. "Your master?"

Another figure rose. A taller man with wide shoulders and golden hair combed into a tie. He walked proudly forward and a tension filled the air as whispers began. You'd noticed the man several times throughout the night. His eyes were often pointed in your direction despite the distance and his voice had risen above others in booming laughs.

"Yes, his majesty hopes you are very happy and would bless your future family." The man continued as the other approached.

"You might desist, Fandral," The large man neared. "I might send my well wishes myself."

You tried to hold your smile but the way the man, the king, looked in your direction had you squirming. A man had never looked at you like that.

“Your majesty,” Garold pulled you up to your feet as he bowed awkwardly and you attempted a curtsy. “You would attend our wedding?”

“I was at the Lord of Montern’s castle and I heard word there was a celebration. I can never turn my nose up at festivities.” The king declared as every guest rose. 

Two men walked up between tables as your other guests watched in communal shock.

“My wife and I thank you, your majesty,” Garold trembled nervously as his hand lingered on your arm. “And we hope you are contented in our fare.”

“Most excellent. A king can always find delight at a wedding.” King Thor of Asgardia smirked. “As decreed by law, he is owed proper accommodations; ale, board, and that fragrant bread. As fine as any meal.”

“Your majesty,” Garold nodded proudly.

“And as it has also been written, a king might claim his right to the first night.” All went quiet and you felt as if you would choke. You blinked.

“I don’t-- your majesty, I think I misunderstand.” Garold said.

“As I am here to see your union, I, as your king, may expect to bless it.” He tilted his head as Garold’s grip grew firm on your arm. “That he might see the bride to her first night in service.”

“It is an old law,” Your husband said. “I would think it forgotten.”

“But it is ever written,” Thor countered. “And I did travel far to see you wed and would require comfort for the night. I am you king and it is still the law.”

You looked at Garold as you realised what the king meant. You frowned as you knew there would be no argument.

“This can’t--” You whispered but you lost as your husband drew away, unable to meet your eye. “No,” You spoke louder, “No, you can’t.”

"I can't?" The king chuckled and signaled with two fingers.

The two men who loomed by the tables came forward. As they approached you cowered. You were seized by both arms as you tried to retreat. You were dragged around the table as you called out to Garold.

"Good man," Thor called to your husband. "I would require a bed for the night as well. You would show me to my lodgings at once."

"I…" Garold wrung his hands and swayed. "I must remain and see to the rest of my guests, my-my-my cousin, Godwin, will show you to… to it."

You watched the skinny boy, Garold's own apprentice in the smithy. The slender adolescent made the king seem even bigger as he neared. Your husband gestured him away and still would not meet your gaze. 

"Garold!" You cried out as you were turned away. "Garold, please you must--"

"Go." Garold hissed. "Quietly, woman." He blinked as his nostrils flared and he stared at the tables of guests. "Now."

"Be calm, dear," The king bent to whisper to you as he slapped your ass lasciviously. "You will not be calling his name upon the morrow."

You squeaked and stumbled as his men wrenched you forward. Thor's hand rescinded as he chuckled. Godwin glanced over his shoulder every other step as he led the men past your father's barn.

You kicked as you got closer to the house Garold had built after his proposal. The furniture was crafted by the men in his family and all was ready for your domesticity. 

Thor shouldered past his men and Godwin barely cleared his path. The king opened the door and stopped to look back. He flicked away your husband's cousin with two fingers then snapped them to beckon his men forward. 

"Stake your watch here," Thor bid. "Fandral, send to Lord Montern that I shall return with the sun. I shall try to be…" He grabbed your arm and nearly took you off your feet. "Timely, but no promises." 

He shoved you ahead of him and snapped the door shut swiftly. You struggled to break free of his grasp and he easily spun you to face him. He clung to both your arms as he squeezed tightly.

"I watched you all night. It is so endearing how you gaze at your commoner husband." He sneered. "But I thought your touch better suited a king."

"Please, your majesty, I am a smith's wife. I vowed to serve him and no other."

"You are sworn first to your God and king. It is written that my will is that of God." He bent to look in the face. "So you are bound to me above all."

"Please," You quavered.

"Come on," He threw you back, "The bedchamber."

You staggered onward, your legs threatening to crumple with each step. You fell against the door and your hand slipped past the handle. _You couldn't go on, you couldn't._

The king's boots caused the floor to groan and he pressed himself to you. He reached to handle and lifted it. The door moved and you were only kept from tipping over as Thor's arm wrapped around you.

"You are… defiant. Especially for a peasant." He remarked as he urged you on, the door shut with a metal clink. "I've attended the marriages of dukes, earls, and even princes and not one bride had caught my eye as you have."

"I don't-- I don't understand--" You tore away and turned on your heel. 

"I will help you understand." He grinned. "You may begin by undressing."

He untied the neck of his cloak and swept it away. He draped it over the bench against the wall and sat. He lifted his foot onto his knee and began to unlace his boot.

"Let me tell you about myself, dear," He pulled loose the ties. "I do not often repeat myself and when I do, I am not so kind as the first time."

He dropped his boot onto the floor and switched legs. You bent and slipped your slippers off. They were hand-sewn by your mother.

You stood and swayed on your feet. You could not unlace your dress upon your own. You hesitated and reached helplessly over your shoulders.

"Come," He unbuckled his belt and placed it aside as he beckoned you near. "I will help." You sniffed and took your first shaky step. "There is much I shall help you with… that I must guide you in."

He turned you and tugged at the back of your dress until it slackened.

"Tell me, has your husband even kissed you yet?"

"Your majesty…" You breathed. "Just upon the cheek."

"I always heard peasants lived as animals," You dress drooped forward and you drew away. "What else would you do without gold?"

You were quiet, unsure how to answer. You let your bodice slump and you shimmied out of your skirts. You folded your dress over the chest along the other wall. You shed your petticoat and rolled your stockings down your leg. You wore only the short shift that ended just below your ass.

"That too," He said. "The longer you play at this, the longer I will play with you, dear."

You raised your chin and swallowed. You bunched the fabric of your shift and ripped it over your head. You tossed it aside and glared at him as your heart raced. To be bare in front of a man, in front of a king…

"I realise," He rose and pushed down his trousers. He piled them on his tunic and ran his hand over the crotch if his shorts. "You are unused to the presence of a king, the respects owed. I daresay you've rarely stood near a measly earl. Even so, I do trust you can listen. Why, dear, nobility does hunger for obedience over niceties."

"Your majesty," You gritted through your teeth. Perhaps if you bided him with bitten tongue, it might pass swifter.

"To think a woman should enter a marriage and not know what pleasures should be found in a marital bed," He shoved his shorts down and your eyes went to the ceiling. "You will thank me for I have no doubt that fool you call your husband will disappoint you for the rest of your life."

He neared and brushed by you. His hand grazed your hip as he did. You turned as he climbed up on the bed and fell onto his back. His thick cock bobbed and you couldn't help but stare. 

"On the bed," He wriggled as he settled onto the mattress. 

You went to the bed and got up on your knees. He looked at you and snickered.

"On your feet. Come, stand over me." He waited as you stood on the bed and he grasped your ankle. "Here." He patted beside his head.

You paused and stared as you pushed your legs together. If you did as he said, he would see all of you; more than anyone ever had. 

"Shall I repeat myself?" He asked dangerously. 

You shuddered and stepped forward. You caught yourself against the wall as you lifted you foot over his head and faced the top of the bed. 

"Down. To your knees." He commanded.

You gulped and reached to brace yourself with the wall. You got down and felt his breath along your thigh. You winced and he caught your hips.

"I would taste you… I wonder if you taste as sweet as a duchess." He purred as his hand slid to your thighs and he pulled you lower. "Perhaps, sweeter."

He forced you down until his hot breath was on your cunt and you were startled by the coolness that dipped between your folds. He purred and sent a buzz through you. He dragged his tongue up and down your sex as his hands clung to your thighs. You pushed on the low frame of the bed but could not get away from him.

His fingers spread over your thigh as his other hand gripped your hips and he rocked you. The messy noise of his lapping encased you in heat and you closed your eyes in shame. _It shouldn't have felt so good. Nothing had ever felt that good._

He hummed and your thighs shook as you felt an odd tickle in your stomach. You gripped the bed frame as your other hand went to his hair and your fingers entwined in his thick locks. You mewled pathetically as you failed to fight the winding spring inside of you.

You let out a raspy moan and pushed your head back. Your breath caught in your throat as you went silent and a tingling wave flowed down your spine and legs. The sudden release left you weak and panting as you hunch over the head board.

Thor nudged you back and wiggled his head out from between your legs. He looked up at you as he licked his lips and purred.

"Sweet indeed," He caressed your sides. "Move back, kitten. Down by my legs."

You blinked at him, stunned, and he urged you off of him. You got to your knees, unsteadily, and swung your leg back. You numbly moved down the mattress and nearly fell between his legs. He chuckled as you righted yourself, your eyes floating above him as you tried not to look.

"Put your hand on me, kitten," Hi hand crawled down his stomach and his fingertips danced along his pelvis. "I will tell you how to do it."

You batted your lashes and willed yourself to listen. Let it be over quickly then you could go back to Garold. _Garold! How would you face him after this? Would he want you still?_ Yet, his resistance had been paltry… _but what could you say to a king?_

Your fingers brushed the smooth skin of the king's member and your eyes were drawn down without thought. You closed your hand around his thick girth and he sighed. His hand slapped the bed beside him.

"Very good, kitten," He goaded. "Now just move your hand up and down, hold me firmly so I do not slip."

You shivered and slid you hand down his length and back up. He spasmed with a grunt. You stopped and he peered down at you. 

"You may proceed until I say otherwise, sweet maiden." He commanded and you recoiled at the pet name. Maiden but not for long.

Your hand moved down again, then up, down, up, down. He twitched in your grasp and you felt the dampness between your legs thicken. Your core thrummed as you watched the motion of your hand.

"Faster. Hold me tighter," He bid in a snarl-like voice. "That's it, kitten. I will show you how to please your husband." He reached down to wrap his hands around yours and lead you. "Though I think you might please me best."

He urged you on and on and then abruptly stopped. He tore your hand from his member as his chest puffed and he pushed his head down in great strain. Slowly he exhaled.

"Very close, my sweet maiden," He intoned. "But I will not be finished with you so quick."

His hands brushed over his pelvis as he wiggled his hips. He raised his arms and bent them behind his head.

"Come over me again," He said. "Lower yourself until I am sheathed in you."

Your eyes rounded and you gaped at him. 

"Would you rather I have your mouth first?" He taunted.

You snapped your mouth shut and stood as unevenly as before. You moved your feet on either side of him and eased onto your knees. He tip prodded your cunt and sent a thrill through you.

"You will put me inside of you, kitten," He snickered. "Slowly if you dislike pain."

You lifted yourself and reached below you. You grasped his member and angled it up against your folds and slid it back to your entrance. You bent your legs as he poked against you painfully. 

You stretched around him and cried out as just his head felt too much. He jerked his hips below you, watching you with his cool blue eyes as your face contorted.

"More." He said plainly. "Until you have me completely."

You whimpered and sank down on him further. You exclaimed as you constricted around him, unable to go any deeper.

He pulled his hands out from beneath his head and gripped your hips. He forced you down until you hollered. You fell forward weakly but he held himself inside of you.

"Sit up," He ordered. "You can do it, kitten."

"It hurts…" You muttered as you trembled but did as he said. "Please…"

"It won't for long," His thumbs ran along your skin and he tilted your hips so he poked deeper. "Move like this."

You followed his motion and rocked atop him slowly. Your bud rubbed against his pelvis and nipped at the agony within. Your walls slickened around him and his hand drifted up your stomach.

"Just like that," He purred. "You might go faster as you see fit."

He cupped your tits and flicked your nipples with his thumbs. His eyes followed his hands and then lingered on the joining of your bodies. You grabbed his thick forearms as you sped up, chasing the cloud that had begun to dull the pain.

"Mmm, oh they did speak true when they said you peasants were little more than animals," He growled. "Look at you, kitten."

You groaned and but your lip as you tried to ignore him. You just wanted the release which dangled before you. Your grip tightened on his arms and you bucked atop him frantically. You were almost there.

"Whoa," He twisted his arms from your grasp and stilled your hips. "Naughty kitten."

He lifted you off of him until you were on your knees.

"Turn around," He directed.

You got once more to your feet. Your body seemed to move on its own whim as you turned and squatted over him again. He drew you back and guided his member back to your entrance. He impaled you entirely and let out a long groan. Your legs strained as you tried to keep your balance.

He lifted you then brought you back down. You moaned as he glided in and out of you. You reached down to lean on your hands as he led your body and bounced you a top him, your flesh slapping loudly. He groaned as his hands slipped to your ass and your muscles burned as you carried the motion, your climax rising even quicker than before.

You could barely keep going as you grasped the heavenly release within and your core bloomed. You let out a beastly snarl and sped up as you rode out the peak and slowed as you struggled to catch your breath. Thor kept one hand on your ass as his other went to your hip and he held you down, your walls clenching around him hungrily.

He pushed his hands in the crook of your bent legs and drew you back to lay against him. He turned you onto your side as he hooked his arm under your knee and his other arm wrapped around you from below. He thrust into you without relent, his sweaty torso flush to your back. 

His hand covered your tit and he squeezed as he sped up and a deep growl began in his chest. You clawed at his hand and arched your back as he pounded into you. You could feel it again, that magical sensation that swelled within you. You cried out as you were once more flooded with ecstasy.

His motion turned to deep, jutting thrusts and he held you tighter as he pushed your leg even higher. Your muscles tensed and he snarled against the crown of your head. He grunted as he quaked and you felt a new warmth within you, this one slicker. 

He spasmed and slowed until he was still. He went limp as he let your leg fall and he draped his arm over you as his hot breath fluttered over you. He hummed as he inhaled your scent, the air thick with sweat. He nuzzled your head and rolled his hips until you murmured.

“Sweet little wife, aren’t you?” He whispered. “But not very loyal.”


End file.
